Kuroinu: Rebellion of the Calamity Trigger
by GrimmjowTaichou
Summary: People didn't like self-inserts and people wonder why. So imagine that after going to bed and got myself Iseka'd into a Hentai world which makes it worst as a girl, this world's men will rape every women they come across and broke theirs minds and makes them think nothing but sex. Watch as I kill every scum in this world I came across from my adventure. (SI-Noel)


**Most people know that the Kuroinu series has a fucked up ending, where a kingdom was now named Sex Empire after a guy who is a fucking rip-off of Guts from Berserk named Volt took over as its new ruler which he named the shit "Cuntry". The fucked up kingdom has a rule which rape and sex in public is allowed, female slave shops are everywhere, etc.**

**If you guys are new or don't know what Kuroinu: ****Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru is, well it's a game in a fantasy world Hentai game and theres a Anime where you can watch it which is a 29 minute long episode only at 4 episodes. Monsters, Elves, Demons Demi-Humans and whatever things are in this Hentai game, Monsters raping women, men raping women and Monsters and men raping a fucking... fucking...*Deap breath* LOLI IN THIS FUCKED UP OF A WORLD!**

**Sorry about that, I can't just stand seeing Lolis getting fucked and raped, fuck you Boku no Pico t(-_-t( for the goddamn Loli Hentai scenes.**

**Anyway, This is a BlazBlue x Kuroinu crossover self-insert fic because I'm damn brave enough to write one.**

**Also the females on the Kuroinu universe are wearing revealing outfits and armor which I don't fucking understand at the facted that they're panties are exposed and not embarrassed during battle and what's worst is that how the Goddess Reincarnate Celestine wore... Search that on google and you will understand how the females wear. Celestine dosen't wear a damn pantie... I was pissed at the fact that Seven Shield Alliance are fucking dumb enough which leads to Volt's victory, so why not make a rebellion fic?**

**I do not own BlazBlue and Kuroinu, please support the official realese.**

* * *

I sat across at my study table as I bring out my sketch pad, pencil and eraser as I begin a sketch of Ragna in a U.A uniform for my newly released story "My Bloodedge Academia" 15 days ago while listening to Adachi's theme from Persona 4 from my laptop.

It took me more than 10 minutes to finish the sketch, Ragna wearing a standard U.A uniform with the straped right arm of his Grimoire and three unbuttoned white shirt which reveals his red Dead Spike shirt. I kinda made it base on the Persona 4 Ending of BBTAG where Ragna, Hyde, Ruby and Noel (dunno why shes there) at Yasogami High School.

"Kumain na!" My mother called out, if you guys wondering what's Kumain na it means "Eat now" and basically means "Dinner's ready" for us Filipinos.

I then place my sketch pad under the desk and turning off the music from my laptop as I then exist my room always expecting that my mom cooks really great food that my family usually eats.

After eating dinner, I mostly rewatch some anime or movies in my laptop, currently I am watching the movie version of Persona 4 which I haven't decided to watch it for years since it came out.

After the movie ended I exited Chrome letting out a yawn. Damn I need to stop staying up late.

Guess it's bedtime then.

I closed my laptop as I lay down in my bed, 30 minutes has passed sleep claims me.

* * *

The first thing I thought of once I opened my eyes was pain. It wasn't the kind of pain that made you cry out, but it was more on the stinging side.

Instead of seeing the dreary, white bedroom ceiling, I found myself lying in the middle of a forest and a waterfall in a huge pool of water 10 meteors away from me with not a single person around the area.

_'Where am I?'_

I stand up, I felt something odd about my appearance as I looked at my body from head to toe, _seconds_ later I frozed at the fact that I saw breast on my chest, I have thin looking arms. A sleeveless white collared cloth. A small blue cloak with yellow colored linings which only covered half of my upper body and a long red strap on each shoulder. A pair of white gloves. A black belt with a short blue skirt with a yellow line in the end of it. Two large red holsters on my back, which house large two handguns. Long black socks, and blue military boots.

_'I am a girl, a rather familiar girl that I know very well...'_

Panicking I turned back to the lake to see my reflection, what I saw made my brain to almost shut down immediately in pure shock of the revelations before me.

Staring back at me was once a normal young boy with raven hair is now replaced with a young girl with long blonde hair with two blue hairpieces on opposite sides of my head and green eyes.

Recognizing my new appearance immediately lead to him or her only one ludicrous, but only possible conclusion that clicked in my head.

"How am I..." I said to myself with with a femenine voice, "...**Noel Vermillion**...?"

As I said Noel's full name, my body was now glowing in azure blue color as I begin clutching my head in pain, I was then bombarded by overwhelming amount of memories and experiences that belongs to Noel.

_Family and friends. Getting adopted by the Vermillion family, hanging out with her best friends who are Makoto Nanaya and Tsubaki Yayoi._

_Bolverk. Demon Guns: Bolverk, an Arch-Enemy Event Weapon that were created during the Great Dark War by Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, getting attacked by a monster, which make Bolverk appeared in her hand and killed it._

_Her skill, abilities and other memories I saw._

_Alter Ego. transforming into Mu-12 as she faces off Kagura Mutsuki and another memory of fighting Nu-13._

_Encounters and Battles. Tsubaki Yayoi. Carl Clover. Tager. Bang Shishigami. Nu-13. Ragna the Bloodedge. Jin Kisaragi. Hakumen. Hazama. Relius Clover. Nine the Phantom. Celica A. Mercury. Yuuki Terumi. Izayoi. Hades: Izanami. Lambda-11. Kokonoe Mercury. Jubei. Rachel Alucard. Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Susanoo._

The pain in my head stopped as stop clutching on it and the blue aura around disappeared, after those memories where now in my head. "Those were her memories and now... are in my head."

I started walking in the forest for 20 minutes trying to find a civilization after ranting shit for 30 minutes straigth, gather information on whenever if I'm in the BlazBlue universe or something else.

Last time I check after the ending of Central Fiction, Noel is now a nun with Lambda in the new world were Ragna non-exist that he created. He is now in the Boundary or dunno wheres he at right now but some people thought that he is now guarding the Gate of the Blue or something like that.

Right now I'm a girl and there is no way I am dating a GUY and the idea of me as a girl dating a guy made me cringe, its like one of those Yaoi shits except at that the guy is now a girl. I'm still damn 15 for god's sake! I dunno how do those date and shits even I'm still a guy at heart. Damn I know how Mai feels right now after he or rather she got turn into a girl if I remember correctly in the BlazBlue Wiki. Removing those thoughs as I continue walking_–_

_'Why do I smell something is on fire?' __–_I wondered, I look up in the sky and saw smoke coming from one of the trees. Acting on instinct, I rushed towards where the smoke is coming from, I spot something that is seems a village and the village was on fire.

The flames were spreading fast thanks to the some of well-build houses were made of wood, red and orange hue contrasting with the darkness in the distance. The smell of burning timber flooded my nostrils stronger than any scent I had smelled, while the battle cries and screams only increased in pitch. I admit, I saw one of these scenes before in animes, mangas, comics, T.V shows and movies and many of my favorite fantasy movies and anime began this way. The once perfect existence of peaceful domains and good people shattered as the villains or antagonists of the story made their entrance, killing and slaughtering as they pleased. It created tension, set drama and helped set the scene for the good guys to make themselves known. A perfect way to set up the courageous hero's entrance.

I clenched my fist as I hear screams and battle cries getting louder everywhere, I saw a figure running in to left in my front view. It was a women with strawberry blonde hair with amber eyes, what's most that catch my attention that she's half naked and her skirt that looked like someone is tore it and decided to rape her.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU WHORE!" a gruff male voiced roared, I saw on my right were four men that looked like they were chasing the women. The four men were clad in leathers and what most that got my attention that they have a red arm sash emblazoned with a black dog on it. Recognizing that emblem made me cringe and shiver a little, I now knew where I am I and not in the BlazBlue universe now.

"Well shit... I am in the world of Kuroinu, a goddamn dark Hentai fantasy world where a Guts rip-off decided to make a Sex Empire." I stated, its even worst at the fact that I am a female and remembering the fate that is worst than death for the Princess Knights, remembering those scenes makes me wanna throw up and shit. I have little knowledge of this world because I only watch the gameplay and the Hentai anime of this one but I knew was is gonna happen in this world.

Also Noel doesn't swear, I think I just made her out of character even though I am her now...

Why I had to be a girl to be Isekai'd into this dark Hentai fantasy world, I should be a male for god's sake! Give me Ragna, Jin, Hakumen, Kagura, Bang, Guts, Gordeau, Dante and even Giorno Giovanna or other characters from other animes and games but not a freaking girl!

I wanted to be a guy so I can teach Alicia fucking Arcturus a lesson that she thought females are surpior to men which the shitty Black Dog shit started, men are getting outclassed by women thanks to that excuss of a Princess Knight

I don't want to get fucking violated if I loose to one of the Black Dogs and monsters, I might get the same treatment like any women in this Hentai series...

The Seven Shield Alliance were dumb enough which led Volt's dream come true and I can't stand this shit for happening, I watch Hentai but Hentai with rape on it is just crosses the line for me almost drop the series. Rapes were not my thing, that is basically bullshit.

Grabbing Bolverk on my back as I rush towards to the group of men that were chasing the women. I am not seeing another women getting violated in my watch!

**(3rd Person POV/ General POV)**

The women was pinned in the ground by one of the Black Dog soldiers as one of them with a black hair removed his pants with lustful expression on his face revealing his genital as they laugh at their victim.

"You are gonna give us a good time..." He said in a perverted tone grabbing her legs as he force her to spread it revealing her vagina, he was about to rape her only a noice interrupted as he fall on the ground lifeless.

Three of the Black Dog soldiers rushed to their comrade as they were shocked to see a giant hole on side of his head, they turned around where the noice was coming from only to spot a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, she could pretty much pass off as a relative to Celestine with the hair color and eye. She seems to be holding two strange regtangular objects with a handle in the end with both of her hands as her strange object on her right hand was pointing at the dead soldier.

"Capture her! We'll take this women with her and fuck them as we broke their minds!" A Black Dog soldier roared as they unsheath their swords charging towards to the unknown girl that killed their comrade.

BD Soldier #2 swung his sword at Noel but only be blocked by Bolverk in her right hand, pointing her handgun in her left hand at the man's stomach the former shots which results a hole on his chest. Noel then shot the rest in the head which instantly killed them.

_'Welp, this is my first time killing a human being but these guys are an exception, they are scum that rape, torture and dominate just to reach their disgusting dream...'_

Noel turn her head to the women who was sighing in relief of being saved, hearing footsteps on my righting getting louder I then point at the civilians that were evacuating the village.

"GO! I'LL DEAL WITH THESE SCUMS." The green eyed girl yelled at the women, she quickly got up and The woman quickly complied and did as she was told so, running towards the people she recognized while covering her body from being exposed. She gave one last glance towards her savior and only wondered one thing.

Who was that girl and why does her appearance looked like she's some relative to the Goddess Reincarnate Celestine?

Who was this man?

***Persona 3 Dancing in Moonlight - Break Out Of... (ATLUS Kitajoh Remix)***

The Calamity Trigger then turned around see alot of Black Dog soldiers carrying a number of weapons ranging from swords, maces, axes, spears' and so on. They were accompanied by Orcs and Imps.

One of the men, presumably their commander stepped forward and looked at the four dead Black Dog soldiers. He wore a full plated black steel armor with the Black Dog Emblem on the shoulders and was armed with a short sword.

The commander flinched slightly from the gruesome sight and clicked his tongue in disgust before turning to the culprit with an intense glare.

_'There are 30 soldiers, 15 Orcs and 40 Imps__–' _Noel paused as she remember something on before she arrived this world, _'Why do I feel like this is the same scene that I read in the Infernal Dawn fic except I'm in a different village...?'_

If you guys don't know what Infernal Dawn is, a Doom x Kuroinu fanfiction by quentin3655 which I took interest on it and the most pleasing fic I read.

"It looks like we've got ourselves a troublemaker here! Boys! A beautiful girl to boot! Show her how we do it in the name of Black Dog! FOR KING VOLT! AFTER WE DEFEATED HER, LET'S FUCK HER JUST LIKE WE DID TO THOSE SLUTS WE RAPED!" The commander shouted as his men, Orcs, and Imps charged at her.

Despite being completely outnumbered, Noel isn't intimidated at all. She was confident that she can kill these assholes with the origninal Noel's memories and experience, she didn't even need the Murakumo armor to kill these guys!

Noel leaped in the air aiming Bolverk at the group, shooting alot of men, Orcs and Imps which killed alot of their numbers shocking the group. Landing behind them I rushed towards to them with a battle cry, bashing five of their heads with Bolverk before shooting their heads while they where in the ground.

One of the Orcs swing his club at the blonde girl which only failed as she uses the Orc's head to push herself in the air, Bolverk then change its shape and now a recoilless rifle.

"Hey assholes! How about a taste of my Thor!" Noel shouted as he aim Thor in the ground, the missile was then launch to the ground which cause an large explosion.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"

"WHAT IS THAT! THAT DAMN GIANT METAL ARROW HIT THE GROUND AND EXPLODED!"

"We'll not let ourselves loose!" The commander roared as the group continue to charge at her.

Noel landed in the ground, getting surrounded in a circle with Black Dog soldiers, Orcs and Imps, Bolverk then change shape yet again as its now a machine gun, Sleipnir.

**RATATATATATATATATATATATAT!**

Shooting the group spinning in a circle as they were drop dead from their failed attempt to approach her, stopping herself from spinning and shifting Sleipnir into a shotgun, Freyja. Shooting the shotgun at a Orc which literally exploded its head in a single shot!

**BANG! BANG! ****BANG! BANG! ****BANG! BANG! ****BANG! BANG! ****BANG! BANG! **

"BOI! This is even better than playing Fortnite or PUBG!" Noel yelled in satisfaction, continuing shooting remaning group in the head as one by one their bodies fall hard in the ground. After the onslaught Freyja then reverted back to its orginal handgun form. Noel was about to leave the area of corpses she heard a whimper that belong to a child, Noel turn around to spot the commander with a knife pressing it to a little girl who is no older than 10 years old, she had black hair and blue eyes and for some odd reason she looked like a child version of Kagome from Inuyasha and she wore a green and white dress, damn shes litirally a mini-Kagome.

"D-D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL SLIT THIS CHILD'S THROAT OUT!" He threatened, stuttering.

Wow, what a dick move over there taking advantage the situation he's in by taking a child hostage. This is like every bad guy do in any other way in movies and anime.

Noel didn't buy his threat. She only stood in a few meteors away from the commander, she had a gut feeling that he's gonna die without her doing the kill. The commander smirked fearfully, unknown to him a figure was behind him and before the commander turned around his head was then stabbed in the back by what it looked like a kitchen knife.

***Music end***

Noel whistled at that brave move, the one who killed the commander was a man in his mid-20s, he had black hair and blue eyes just like mini-Kagome over there. He wore a white shirt with blood in it (after he killed the guy btw), dark green pants and black shoes.

Behind him was a nun with with purple hair and onyx eyes, the blonde girl assumed they were_–_

_"_PAPA!" The girl cried as she runs towards to the man and hugged him crying on his shoulder.

_–_her parents...

"Shhhh... It's okay Freya, him and his army of baddies are gone..." The man was rubbing her daughter's head calming her down, the nun narrow her eyes to their savior and bowed.

"Thank you for saving us..." The nun said politely with a teary smile.

"No problem. I can't just stand watching those bastards kill and rape women for their pleasure." She smiled at the nun and the man and the child named Freya, sheathing Bolverk in the holsters on her back. The other villagers gathered around at the blonde girl cheering, some are sighing in relief and others muttered "We're saved".

Something odd happend after Noel killed all the Black Dogs, the cloud started to cover the sky and started raining at the burning houses. After a 55 seconds of raining, it stopped as the clouds begin to slowly move away revealing a rainbow in the sky.

The villagers even Noel were dumbstruck they were staring at the sky for a few seconds before one of the villagers broke the silence. "That was... interesting...?"

Their savior then walked towards to the group waving at them with a happy expression

"Ah! Excuss me? Do you have a map and where am I actually? I was planning to go to the City of Rad" Noel asked the villagers, one raised a hand and handed her a map. The Calamity Trigger took the map and opened it, examining the contents. Luckily, the locations' names were all written in English, at least on his understanding while everybody is speaking Japanese...

The villager then pointed him a location on the map on a place named "Rad". From what he remembered, Rad is the city where Princess Knight Luu-Luu hail from, she was closer than she thought it would be.

"You're currently here, a village located at the north of Rad. Is that all?"

Noel nods at the villager as she put the map inside her shirt (don't know where she/he can put it cuz theres no pocket in her skirt) and turned north before leaving the village as if nothing happened.

"Wait! Miss!" The same man who killed the commander called out, the blonde girl turned his head towards to the man's direction.

"I must ask you something! ...Who are you?'"

The green eyed gunslinger turned back and continued walking but, she said something as she walked off towards the sunset.

"Noel Vermillion, and I have a mission to kill off scums of this world..."

Silence passed for a minute as their savior Noel Vermillion's continue walking, they cheered really loud, hoping this young girl Noel have a save journey to kill off that excuss of a human being Volt and his Black Dog army.

"You know, she could pass off as a relative to Celestine but with the elf ears, won't you guys agree?"

"Yep/Indeed/Yeah/."

* * *

Celestine Lucullus awoke with a fright, her heart nearly beating out of her chest as she sat up straight from her bed. Sweat trailed upon her pristine, pale features as she attempted to catch her breath as best as she could. The High Elf calmed herself after a few deep breaths, her mind reminiscing at the dream she just had a second ago.

This dream isn't a normal one, but a vision of the future to come.

Dressed in a white nightgown, the pointy eared woman excused herself from her bed chamber and exited her room towards the open balcony. Her emerald eyes gazed down at the vast city of Ken, the Capitol of the country, Eostia.

Her gaze then reach towards the star ridden sky, the glistening sphere of the moon gave light to her body as the Goddess Reincarnate thought back to her vision.

Her dear nation was wrought with the damage of war, fires spread and buildings destroyed along with the countless soldiers dead from the assaults of their enemies. Vile monsters of every kind with Black Dog mercenaries allying themselves with them in order to fulfill their disgusting goal. All hope seemed lost as every loyal soldier fell by the enemy's hand.

That was until a young girl held her own against the devious army.

She was clad in blue and holding strange weapons on her hands, blasting and killing countless enemies with a stoic yet focused expression on her face. The girl had one thing in common.

She had blonde hair and green eyes just like her.

The dream ended when the warrior was consumed by blue energy, the fiery sky turning into a dark shade of black as a figure replaced the girl. The same girl now wearing armor on her shoulders and legs, floating blue swords on her back, another sword was attached on each of her forearm, a blue headgear that has horns with strange symbol in the middle of it, glowing azure eyes that were staring directly at Celestine, now spectating the event in front of her.

Celestine shivered at the glowing eyes that is staring at her and the power was releasing, the power of that girl was unlike any creature she encountered in her vast lifetime. The dream ended from there, leading to the High Elf's contemplation. Celestine released a sigh, her hands clasped together and brought to her chest.

"Will she finally bring the peace and end this war that I've waited for so many years?" She asked herself, unsure whether that girl in her vision can bring an end to the war or perhaps dawn a new age of chaos.

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING...**

* * *

**That's the first chapter of this fic I wrote, do you guys like it?**

**Like I said to the people who read My Bloodedge Academia that I will be posting the 3rd chapter in New Year.**

**I was thinking if people can make a Berserk x Kuroinu fic, people might mistake Guts as Volt though and I want to watch as he slaughter alot of Black Dog soldiers and monsters.**

**I have a little knowledge about Kuroinu so I don't know what am I gonna do in the after the 1st chapter, leave a review and give me a suggestion on what is our SI-Noel main protagonist is gonna do next?**

**A short chapter but will get a long one in the future.**

**Let me know If I made a mistake in this chapter.**

**Ciao Boyos.**


End file.
